


Things change, some things stay the same

by Saskush



Category: Elite (TV)
Genre: Drugs, F/F, Falling In Love, Gay, Marinaisdead, Party, Poloisdead, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, afterseason3
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:55:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23345785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saskush/pseuds/Saskush
Summary: After Season 3! Please watch before reading.Happy is not the word she would choose for her situation. She is doing fine, doing okay. A lot of pressure is on her shoulders, thanks to Yeray. At least better than having her dad controlling her. London is fun, the boy she hooks up with is good… looking. Her new friends are great persons. She wanted to change her whole life and get over the things which happened back home. Everything changed, everything should feel great. Instead she feels like something is missing. Maybe she misses her old friends, maybe something else…Happy is not the word she would choose for her situation. She hated this school and still she has to go back. Everything is still the same, people are rich fuckers and she doesn't like them a lot. She hooks up with own of her friends sometimes, which is okay, but not great. She build deep friendships over summer, her mother quit selling drugs and has a new good paying job. Everything is fine. Still she feels like something is missing…(Summary may be not so good, I just got that idea in my head and needed to write a down. Give it a try, I got a lot of time during corona)
Relationships: Ander Muñoz/Omar Shana, Carla Rosón Caleruega/Rebeca "Rebe" de Bormujo Ávalos, Guzmán Nunier Osuna/Nadia Shana, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 27
Kudos: 76





	1. Things change

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys,  
> I'm glad you decided to give it a try.  
> I don't really know where I'm heading with this story.  
> I think there will be 10 chapters at least (if someone wants to read it :D)
> 
> There will be different perspectives starting the story,  
> while getting into the story I think I will switch to only one of them.  
> Maybe we can decide together and you can tell me what you like better.
> 
> Have fun!!

Suddenly everything has changed. She moved to London, on her own. She misses her friends. Even if times were hard, even if her friendships had slipped in the past few months, when she left things were better.

Lu is in New York living her best life. As far as she can tell, Nadia and Lu connected really good. If anyone would have told her, that Nadia and Lu would be friends after graduation, she would not have believed it.

But things changed after everything they have been through. After Marinas dead life changed and even more after Polo’s death. She knows it better than anyone that Lu is still haunted by what she did. Lu cries every time they talk. Carla still grieves after him. He wasn’t a bad person, things changed and made him what he did become.

After all what happened she connected with Ander and Omar on a different level. Never did she know what great people they are, especially Omar, but now there isn’t a day where she doesn’t text or facetimes with them.

In London she met a lot of nice people, some she even considers her friends nowadays. There is Luke. He plays for the football team and he tried to hit on her at a party just when semester started. She wasn’t in for it. First of all, he is rich, just like her, his mother is part of a noble family and his dad owns a company which produces high quality leather seats for cars. Second thing she bothered, he looked like Samuel a lot. Luke was a handsome guy, was shorter than her and he had brown skin, which was unusually around here. After she told him that she had zero interest in anything more than a good company, he wasn’t mad for a second.  
  
They connected the whole evening. Talked about where they were from, how they ended up here and Carla told him after drinking enough, a few things from her past. How her dad made her do things, she didn’t want to. That she owns a company back in Spain, which is running great with Valerio and his social media marketing. She didn’t tell him about Polo, about Marina.

Valerio is one of her best friends right now. Even if she would not admit it to Lu, but they talk every morning and it isn’t only about checking the company. They talk about their days, about Valerio’s newest hook up and sometimes they talk about Polo.  
Carla is guarded when talking about her feelings, while Valerio goes all in. He cries when he talks about Polo. How he really loved him, how much he misses him and that he never was a monster. Carla knows this. She knows what happened, happened because of her. That’s a guilt she must carry for the rest of her life. What she doesn’t know is that Valerio still loves Lu more than anything.

When Luke tells her, that her mother made him date a royal girl for press, she feels a special bond between them. They can talk about things nobody else understands.  
A few days after the party Luke wanted Carla to meet some of his friends.  
She was quite sure to meet a lot of football douchebags of the football team, instead she met Sarah, Cindy and Ralph.  
Ralph is Luke’s cousin and also a member of a royal family. He is very handsome, has a really good body. His brown hair is shoulder long, he looks older than 19 because of his three days beard and his defined jawline. Between his front row teeth is a little gap. His blue eyes are ocean deep. Girls are all over him. He doesn’t care.  
First Carla thought he may be gay, but soon she learned, that he just would like to have a girlfriend and not fool around. He did fool around for a long time, had sex with a lot of girls and sometimes even boys, but he wasn’t in for it.  
Funny how things change, after a few weeks, Carla and Ralph were hooking up every time they could. No feelings for her at least. Ralph made her gifts all the time, called her marchioness and texted her sweet good nights.  
  
It felt good, he was good, but she couldn’t let herself fall for anyone. Even if she would want to, she wouldn’t fall for Ralph. Samuel was still on her mind sometimes. She didn’t want someone who makes expensive gifts, she never wanted it.  
She wants someone who talks to her, cares about her and cooks her bad noodles with cheese.

Somehow, she doesn’t want Samuel anymore. He sends her text all the time about how much he misses her, how he wants her back and how happy he is when she back for holidays. She isn’t sure what will happen then…

  
What really made her anxious were Sarah and Cindy. They were “dating”. At least that is Cindy’s opinion, Sarah defines it as friends with benefits. Carla calls them a couple, even if Sarah is mad at her for that all the time. They have been hooking up since high school. Sarah doesn’t want to be in a relationship. When she had a little too much to drink, she told Carla, that she had been hurt a lot. Her mother wasn’t there for her because of work, her dad left when she was little and all she had was her big sister Clarke. She doesn’t trust anyone with her heart and feelings.  
Carla knows what she is talking about. When you put all your trust in someone and they just rip it apart, you never know if there is anyone left to trust.  
Still Carla tells Sarah, that in the long term she will lose Cindy. Cindy is bad ass. She looks like a girl you don’t want to mess up with. If she were in a movie, she would be the independent women who doesn’t give a fuck, works out every day and would appear to a zombie apocalypse with a motorcycle.

In real life Cindy works out 4-5 times per week, she eats very healthy and has long brown hair. Her eye color matches her brown hair, her lips are full and pink, and her eyebrow piercing make up the rest.  
Sarah instead is more like Carla. She is a blonde pretty girl. Big boobs, big ass and great figure. Green eyes match great with her dyed brown eyebrows. Her mother runs the family company which is making great money. Instead Cindy isn’t from money.  
She works since she is 14, her parents do everything to send her to the best schools.  
She never leaves a course without being class best. Cindy reminds Carla of Nadia.

The group of Luke, Sarah, Cindy, Ralph and Carla is unbreakable. Even if nobody knows of the thing between her and Ralph. Carla is happy to have found great people, who doesn’t know anything about what happened. It is great, still she misses her friends. Right now, she is on her way to the airport.  
She will be home for two weeks. Nadia and Lu are also on their way back home.  
They will have a big reunion party at Ander’s house. Everyone will be there.  
  
Nadia, Lu, Guzmán, Omar, Ander, Samuel, Cayetana, Valerio, Malik, Yeray, a lot of other people and Rebeca.

Somehow Carla thinks about her a lot. She thinks about how she was jealous because of Samuel, how she never gave her a chance. That Rebeca was there for Ander even if it was none of her business. Maybe she left out getting to know a great person. She was glad that they had made up. Still she wanted to get to know the girl for good.

Just when she got out of the taxi, she got a message.  
  
_Rebeca_ : Yo blondie, heard ya coming back? Hope we can start where we left it. Happy to see ya soon. Got some booze for you. Only the good stuff 😉

Her heart rate got up. Her face felt warmer. Okay Rebeca texted her. They never texted except for Birthday messages or in group chats. She tried to put it on Samuel. That Rebeca knows because of him, that she still has a thing with him.  
  
Deep inside she knows, that this isn’t true….

 _Carla_ : Beca, didn’t think you would be so happy to see me 😉 Hope you are ready for the ride of your life.

Is this considered flirting? She doesn’t know….


	2. Things stay the same

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,  
> like I said Chapter 2 is here.   
> This one will be out of Rebecas perspective,   
> hope you enjoy it.
> 
> Have fun!!

School sucks. She would have been fucking happy if she did not have to go back here. The only good thing that some of her friends are a long with her. 

Guzmán and her have connected over sports. They regularly work out, after that they drink beer and talk about life. She never expected him to be such a great and inspiring person. If she had to describe him in own word: good. Too good. 

She is happy for him. Even if Nadia and he are miles apart, the long-term relationship is working great.   
Still Guzmán is often sad, because he misses her a lot, but he plans on going to New York as well after graduation. 

Ander is doing good. Somehow the cancer made him realize his passion for chess.   
Now Omar must play with him all the time and Rebeca must admit Ander is a genie.   
She learned chess at a young age from her beloved grandfather and Ander is nearly there to beat her ass.   
Omar is working at the club, but he reduced his shifts to get a good graduation and it is working out.  
They often learn together, and he becomes one of the class bests.   
She spends a lot of time at Ander’s place. After all she got close to the boys, even considers them one of her best friends.  
Ander is still very grateful for what she had done for him and shows her every day. If she only would have known when she went to that school. 

Sometimes when she is over at Ander’s, she hears one of the boys talking to the marchioness on the phone.  
To be honest she thought a lot about the girl after they made up. She knows that Samuel is still over her and if she must admit, slowly she knows why.   
Her laugh brightens up the whole house even over phone. Ander and Omar are fucking happy every time they talk to the blondie. The girl has something magically. 

Rebeca knows that she is hooking up with that douchebag who looks like a cover boy from a magazine.   
She didn’t tell Samuel. They remained good friends. If she thinks about it maybe she never really loved Samuel, she just loved the idea of someone really caring about her.  
Samuel did that. He cared about his friends, family and especially his girlfriend(s).   
Sometimes when she calls Samuel to hang out, he tells her he doesn’t have time for her.   
She knows what he is doing then. He is sad because of the blondie. Then he eats macaroni, drinks beer and swipes through the pictures of the marchioness. 

Nadia and her are texting and calling each other often. With Nadia she has bonded again,  
like when she was new in school. One evening she thought Nadia is pissed at her for hanging out with Guzmán,   
but on the next day Nadia apologized and told her that the situation is just hard for her. 

Rebeca told her that the situation is hard for her as well. Guzmán is talking about her 90% of the time and can’t get enough of Nadia.   
That made Nadia happy, since then Nadia isn’t jealous at all. 

Rebeca is also hanging around a lot with Valerio, she knows that he still has a thing for Lu,   
but Lu is in a relationship as far as she knows. It is kind of disgusting, but she knows feelings doesn’t care about anything.   
She tries to accept the fact that Valerio is in love with his half-sister and tries to help him a lot.  
If they hang out and have a little too much to drink sometimes it ends in sex. 

It isn’t weird at all, but what it is weird is the morning after it. Valerio gets up early because of the business.  
First thing he does in the morning is getting ready and calling the marchioness. Then they talk about business and after that they talk about private stuff.   
He tells her about his hook ups, she laughs and jokes what a Casanova he is. He never mentions her name. He never tells Carla that he is hooking up with Rebeca. 

One morning on their way to school she asks him, if he is embarrassed about sleeping with her.   
He tells her that he isn’t, he just doesn’t know what Carla would say because Rebeca’s mother is working in the company as well.   
After Rebeca told Valerio about the talk with her mum, he talked to Carla and offered her mother a job as distribution leader.  
After that she hugged him and thanked him a thousand times.   
Somehow, she can understand him, otherwise she doesn’t want someone hiding her.   
She is great, she looks just fine and she has too much ego to be a guilty pleasure.   
Rebeca tells him either way he tells the marchioness or there won’t be a next time. 

When she sees Samuel this day at school he is smiling, almost exploding of happiness.   
“What’s up with ya?”, she asks him while chewing on her gum.

“She is coming home. She answered me and told me she will be back for two weeks!!”,   
he is really happy just because blondie is coming back.   
Kind of Rebeca wishes someone would be this happy to see her, she doesn’t know if that will ever happen. 

“Wow, yeah, that is great.”, she fists his shoulder and tries to give him a smile. 

“Rebe, you know I’m really sorry if you still have feelings for me. You were special and I’m glad that you are still a part of my life.”, softly Samuel lays his hand down on her shoulder.  
“Samu, I don’t wanna be rude to ya, but ya know. You’re not the center of universe and I’m so over you.”, she puts him in the headlock and he doesn’t stand a chance to escape.

Just then Guzmán arrives and he is laughing at the scene. “That is my Rebeca.”, Guzmán goes over to them,   
scratches over Samuel’s head and puts his arm around Rebeca. “I’m glad we are all in this together.”  
“Me too”, it is Ander who comes up behind them and right by his side is Omar. 

“We are gonna throw a party on saturday when everyone is back. I already invited Lu, Nadia and Carla.” Ander tells everyone.   
Suddenly Rebeca feels different. She knew that the blondie is coming home, but she didn’t think she’d see the girl this soon.  
Maybe this is the start of something good. Maybe they can get over everything. She must admit that she took a liking in the looks of the blonde.

She decides to text her. They never text. It may come of weird, but she wants Carla to know that they can go on where they left it.

Rebeca starts typing: “Hey blondie…” No, that is not good. “Yo blondie,” sounds much more than her.   
“heard ya coming back? Hope we can start where we left it. Happy to see ya soon. Got some booze for you.  
Only the good stuff 😉”. Maybe it is a little much, before she realizes she hit the send button.

Wow okay… she did it. She doesn’t think Carla will answer her. Maybe she is on the plane right now…  
Just when Rebeca and the rest of the crew is getting ready for classes her phones rings.

Blondie: “Beca, didn’t think you would be so happy to see me 😉 Hope you are ready for the ride of your life.”

Now she is really feeling different. Is the blonde flirting with her? Or is she referring for a great party?

She may find out soon…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo this was chapter 2.
> 
> In the next one the big party is going to happen.  
> We will see all our favourites back together.
> 
> Let's see what will happen then.  
> Until Chapter 3 tell me what you'd like so far, what you wishing for and everything on your mind.
> 
> Stay safe, stay at home :) 
> 
> Next chapters will be longer, this was just the Intro.


	3. The (not so) greatest reunion (part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,  
> you will see all your favourite in the next chapter.
> 
> Let's see what will happen before and at the Party.  
> Hope you enjoy!

(C)  
Only one more missing stroke and she is ready to leave for the party.  
The whole day she didn’t manage to eat something, her tummy is feeling weird since she woke up.  
Last night she slept bad, all she could think about was the big party.  
The last time she had seen everyone was when Polo died, even on his funeral some people didn’t show up.

She doesn’t know if she can handle it, she thinks she may have to cancel her plans and stay at home. Three days ago, she was excited to see her friends, right now she is nearly gagging. Also since moving away she did not use any kind of drugs, right now she doesn’t trust herself.  
Just when she starts the text to Lu about quitting the party her bell rings.  
For the time in Spain she moved back in with her parents, the decision wasn’t about money, she wanted to see if her parents had changed – at least she hoped for it.

When she hits the last stair, the door is already wide open and nobody but -

“THERE IS MY FAVOURITE SPANISH BITCH!!!”, before she can say anything Lu has her in a tight hug which almost breaks her bones. 

For the first time back in Spain she breaks out into a deep and honest smile. 

“I missed you, you crazy New Yorker”, Carla gives her longest friend a big kiss on the cheek.  
“You look so good my girl. Great Britain is treating you well, hm?” Lu is now checking her out, Carla has got a little make up on. Not too much, not too little. Just eyeliner here and some Mascara there. She put work to her body a lot in London, so she decided to show it with a burgundy cocktail dress, ending where it should.

“I work out too much, but all of my friends over in London are a little sport addicted if you ask for my opinion. You look pretty good yourself.” Lu wears a very extravagant make up, pumps higher than the statue of liberty and a black dress which could not be shorter.  
Meanwhile Lu has opened a wine, is drinking right out the bottle while talking.  
“You know,” she gives Carla the wine, “some things never change. Us being the prettiest of all, us ruling over the boys. By the way boys….”  
Carla drinks a little sip; she should really get something in her belly before drinking. Her excuse of not feeling so well has be gone since Lu entered the door.  
“How is Ralph Lauren doing?” Lu is nodding to encourage Carla to drink some more.  
Her longest friend chooses to call him like that, Lu is very well aware that his last name isn’t Lauren. 

“I don’t care. Like at all. This guy has the looks, but he misses some brain. You can’t imagine how he drives me mad sometimes. But before I go on ranting about Ralph, I need to get something to eat. What about you?”

“Oh darling. Eating before drinking? You know I like the booze to kick right in.” Lu raises the bottle and drinks a heavy sip. That’s when Carla realizes it for the first time, Lus eyes are a little red, it looks like she cried. She used this much make-up to distract from her swollen eye bags. 

Carla sits down by her side. “Hey, what is wrong?”  
“I don’t want to cry. I’ve put too much effort in my make-up. If I tell you…” Lu sighs,  
“Promise me we stay friends?”  
What could possible be so bad after all that happened?  
“There is nothing in the world which could rip us apart, Lu!”, the blonde lets her hand rest on the knee of Lu.  
“Okay. It is not easy to… say it. Don’t know if anyone told you but Rebeca and Valerio hook up sometimes, not sometimes, often. VERY often.” 

This gets Carla heart rate up. Why didn’t Valerio tell her? They talk about the moon, the stars, his drug addiction, his fucked-up mother, his other hook ups, why did he not tell her about Rebeca?? Also, why should Rebeca sleep with him? Does she want him to brag how he got her into bed? She shouldn’t care this much; actual it is not her problem.  
She tries to play it cool. “Nobody told me this. Even if Valerio and I currently are very much engaged with one another. What is wrong with them sleeping with each other? Both are devasted, lost their relationships, let them have some fun.” Now she is it who needs a heavy sip of the wine. She is turning mad, what is wrong with her?  
Lu takes a deep deep deeeep breath. “Valerio and I… we… Carla, I can not say it out loud.”  
“Valerio and you are half-siblings? You are in worry he gets his heart ripped apart?” Carla can’t put anything together anymore.  
“We fucked. Not once, not twice, not on mistake. We wanted to. We were in love, he maybe more than me, but still I wanted him too.” Her longest friend looks at her with sad eyes. The usually brown eyes are almost black, her pupils are wide open, she looks like a scared reindeer on the street. Like a truck could hit her any second. No escaping.

Carla’s tummy turned around this time for real. This shocked her. She didn’t know, didn’t think about it for a second. Never could she have imagined. Some how she is disgusted, on the other side this is her best friend. Who always wanted the best for her.  
“Okay. That is weird.” Lu’s eyes are filling with tears. “But it is okay, it is okay, Lu. I could even imagine you two aren’t siblings at all. After all the stories about his mother, I would not be shocked.” Nearly there is a smile on her friends face.

“I’m happy that you told me… Not super happy, like I could dance around the house happy, but you can trust me. Are you still in love with him?”  
“No of course not, I’m with Zack.” She is lying. Carla knows it, Lu knows it, even her grandmother could see it. Carla gives her a look.

“There is not a night where I wish we weren’t related.” Lu says while getting the wine back in her hands.  
“Get a DNA test, if you are not related get your boy. If you are related, please stay with Zack.” Carla looks on her phone. Almost 7 pm. They got to hurry up if they want to pick something up to eat. “I think we should get going, I need to get a pizza or something on the way.” When Carla gets up from the couch, she feels the wine in her veins. Great. Tipsy before the party started. 

“Let’s get going. But first, we need to take a picture!!” Carla sighs, still she gets next to her best friend and poses for the selfie.  
Lu uploads it into her story “YOUR FAVOURITE BITCHES ARE ON THEIR WAY #C+L-FOREVER”…

On the whole way Lu asks Carla about Ralph, what is wrong with him, that she would really like to meet him. Carla explains Lu that Ralph is like every rich guy at Las Encinas. If she wanted a relationship like that, she could have stayed with Yeray, she wouldn't be happy. 

Lu is kind of understanding; she prefers dating someone who is rich. Especially in her situation, Zack is the one who offers her a lifestyle she is familiar too.  
Carla’s phone starts to ring, it is Samuel. She thinks of ignoring it, otherwise she must deal with him the whole evening. “Hey?”  
“Hey it is Samu”  
“I’m aware. My phone told me ‘Samu is calling’.”

“Yeah, haha, I know.” She can imagine how he is scratching his head right now.  
“Wanted to check if you are coming to Ander’s?”

“We are on our way. We will run a little bit late, got to pick up something to eat. What about you?”

“Oh who is we?”

“Lu and I?” What did he think? 

“Sorry I’m nervous to see you again. I made some macaroni, maybe you two like to come over?”  
“That is kind… I don’t think that Lu is into it. But thank you, I will see you later.”  
With that she hangs up. Lu is smirking way too much.  
“WHAT?”, Carla kind of snaps at her.

“Maybe you don’t want to be with Ralph because you are still into Samuel?”  
“I don’t know, maybe, but Samu and I are over. I’m don’t want a long-term relationship.” She never thought of it. Otherwise she was sure that after all that happened, she didn’t want to be with Samu. He kind got on her nerves with all his sweet texts. It was a thin line between cute and annoying, he made a broad jump over it…  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ (R)  
Guzmán invited her to come over before the party, so they could get there together. She was happy she didn’t have to go on her own. Rebeca asked Ander if they needed her help, but he told her that Omar and he got it.

Also Rebeca is happy to see Nadia in a quiet situation, she missed that girl way too much. When she arrives at Guzmán’s she can see that Nadia and he are a little distracted. He is pulling her against the wall, smiling through every kiss, while she must stop him. She laughs, he smiles, Rebeca wants this too. They are so freaking happy; it is almost disgusting. 

She is happy for them. She loves them. They are both great, they deserve each other. She wishes someone would love her this much, she wishes she would love someone this much.

She decides to give the lovebirds a little more time and starts smoking another cigarette.  
Now there is time to check up on social media, the first post she comes across is a picture from Lu and Carla. Automatically her eyes drift of to the blonde, she looks beautiful. Damn, she is sure Carla doesn’t need any make up to look good.  
There is also a story from Ander and Omar, in the background she can see that they put up a lot of cute string lights. Wow this will be a party full of lovebirds... Greeeat.  
She takes another drag, behind her she can hear that someone is coming close.

“REBE-“, fast she turns around and sees Nadia right behind her. 

“Girl, that could have gone very wrong.”, if Rebeca would be in attack mode, Nadia probably would have got to meet her hand. 

Nadia laughs. “I’m sorry. It is just so nice to see you in person.” The palestinian girl is smiling and Rebeca can’t help herself, she also smiles. 

“Come here, New York.” Rebeca takes Nadia in a long hug. “Glad you are back.”

“Finally back home”, Nadia whispers, nearly impossible to hear.  
“So home is where the heart is they say.” Rebeca jokes, Nadia responses with a look to Guzmán, who is just coming out of the door.  
“My favorite girls in the whole wide world.” He says while smiling. Rebeca is quite sure she knows why Nadia fell for this guy. His heart is pure, his smile is catching and his body is quite alright.

First Guzmán gives Nadia a kiss on her forehead, right after he kisses Rebeca on her cheek.  
“Wow you are too cute. Nearly gagged.” Rebeca tells them.

Nadia chuckles, Guzmán hits Rebeca slightly on the back. “Not so bold, nerd.”

“Why nerd? What did I miss?” Nadia asks confused.  
“Guzmán come on, it is not worth talking about”, she tries to change the topic.  
“Hey, don’t be embarrassed. Rebeca is going for class best this year.”, Guzmán tells Nadia.  
The girl looks at her with wide eyes. “Is this real? Are you real? Hello Rebeca, you in there?”  
“Trying to build a business without drugs after graduation.”, Rebeca shrugs with her shoulders.  
The young boy is looking down on his phone. “We should better get going, I don’t want to be late to miss the awkward encounter between Samu and Carla…”, jokingly he starts walking off.  
This sentence catches Rebeca’s attention. What does he refer to?  
“Why awkward? Thought they be hitting it of over text.”  
“Don’t you know?” Nadia asks disbelieving. Rebeca shakes her head, while getting another cigarette.  
“Well rumors say that Carla is dating some noble, royal guy down in London. And as far as we know, Samu is still into her.” Guzmán tells her.  
Wow, that are some news she already know. Still it distracts her. Distracted she lits up her cigarette.  
“Is that shocking to you? I was expecting it.” Nadia tells her.  
“Well, to be honest, nothing can shock me anymore…” Rebeca says while taking a deep stroke.  
Guzmàn takes Nadia hand, she gives him a lovely smile, then he starts talking.  
“I hadn’t have the guts to tell Samu about it, hope he won’t be to disappointed when he finds out.”  
Yeah, Rebeca hopes so too. She hopes it won’t mess up the great reunion.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

(C)  
They are running late. Maybe they are the last people to arrive, that wouldn’t be news. Lu always liked coming to a party late, so everyone is aware that she finally has arrived.  
Carla is feeling insecure right now, she doesn’t want to be noticed by the whole crew. A few steps away from the doorway, Lu stops walking.

“Hey, you won’t tell anyone about me and Valerio, do you?”

“Of course I won’t.”, she tells her and squeezes Lu’s hand softly. Carla puts on her best fake smile. “So ready to party?”

“Always!”, Lu replies to her. They both smile at each other and walk to the backyard of Ander’s house where the party is going to be.

First Carla sees Valerio; he is in full party mode, his shirt is buttoned up to show of some abs, a bottle champagne in his hand while pretending it to be his microphone. To his side is a girl, Carla recognizes her as Vanessa Vanjie, a girl from the new grad of her friends. To his other side is Cayetana, she was sure they had nothing going on anymore, maybe they are still close to each other.

She looks to Lu, Lu is distracted running towards the constellation. Lu almost jumps at Valerio and gets him into a tight hug. If she didn’t know better, she would believe she is just happy to see him. But she knows better, Lu is trying to defend her territories. From her perspective she can see that Valerio’s eyes lit up, while having his half-sister (hopefully not) in his arms.  
Carla just decided to join the crew, when she feels a tap on her shoulder. Therefore, she turns around and finds Samuel behind her. He looks smaller than usually in her presence.  
“Hey Carla, you look great!”, he tells her. She should feel flattered, instead she almost feels nothing. 

“Thanks Samu. You look good yourself.” There is an awkward silence developing between them. “So, are you ready for the party?” Carla tries to hold up the conversation.  
“Yeah, are you?”  
“Always.” She smiles at him. “So let’s go join the others!.” Taking the first step, she feels Samu holding her back.  
“Can we talk?”  
“Not now… Later.” Hopefully that conversation won’t be happening.  
“Okay…” She knows he is hurt; she knows he wanted it to be different. Somehow, she believes he imagined her to jump on him and kiss him, but that won’t happen.  
The situation is getting really awkward and just then Valerio is coming over.  
“There is my favorite marchioness, my light, my moon, my sun, my-“  
“Valerio shut up please.” Carla tells him, even if she is just excited to see him. He drags her into a big hug. 

“The facetime you can’t reach the real you.” Valerio flirts. 

She snaps with her fingers before his face. “Business partner, Casanova.”

“Yeah right, take a sip and come party with me.”, she takes the bottle and takes a heavy sip. She is happy to have eaten something before the party. Out of the corner of her eyes she can see Lu watching them. Is she really thinking she and Valerio would hook up? Never ever.  
Until now she didn’t see Ander or Omar. She is sure where to find them. She casually walk into the house, when her phones starts to vibrate.

Rebeca: Are you there?  
Another text message from Rebeca, didn’t think that girl would be so clingy.  
Carla: Where is the booze you promised me?

Rebeca: Just around the corner 😉  
Carla is going up the stairs, when she hears Ander almost screaming. 

“So you invited him??? Why didn’t you tell me?”  
Omar is screaming back at him, “So you could tell me I wanted to fuck with him? No thanks!!”  
“If you don’t want to fuck with him, why did you invite him without telling me?”  
“Because I knew you would be pissed at me!”  
“Of course, I’m pissed. Why shouldn’t I be?”  
“Ander, it were bad times for me when it happened-“  
“And it wasn’t for me? Are you kidding me, Omar? No, don’t.” Ander storms out of the door right into Carla.  
“Did you hear it?”  
“Yes and we need to talk-“ she takes him by his hand back to Omar.  
“Carla please don’t.”  
“CARLA!” Omar smiles at her.  
“Before we have a happy after reunion you guys need to get your dicks right.” Ander wants to interrupt her. “Nope, you listen, I talk. Alright?” Both nod. “Good, what happened with Malik is something I don’t want to prettify, still it happened. It was a long time ago; we were all miserable at the time. Malik was there when we all couldn’t be for Lu and Nadia. He is a friend of them, you need to tolerate it. I want to have fun with you guys tonight, so please suck it out and come down after it.”  
The both boys glance at each other. Carla walks up to them and gets them into a group hug. When she feels them loosen up, she starts talking again.  
“So lets go have some fun, should we?”  
“It is good to see you.” Omar tells her and Ander replies, “Much better than just facetime.”  
When the three get down, the party has developed quickly. Samu is drinking shots with Valerio, Cayetana and Vanessa.  
Everybody starts cheering at Omar and Ander for having the party.  
Then Carla sees them. Guzmán, Nadia and Rebeca are talking with Lu. She isn’t quite sure how to react to them. So she decides to go to the table with the booze.  
“Blondie, did you forget about my promise?” She recognizes the voice immediately.  
“Never I would forget such a promise.” Carla smiles at the brunette one, she never thought she would talk to.  
“How about this?” Rebeca holds up a bottle of the best tequila in the world. “Just have to get some glasses.”  
Carla nods and waits for Rebeca to lead the way. They walk up to the kitchen, when Rebeca turns around, they are standing just an inch away from each other. Carla can smell the mixed scene of smoke and wine on her breath.  
Rebeca sucks in a deep breath. “I hope we can start of where we left it. No war about boys, two girls reunite after all that happened.”  
Carla’s body is heating up, she is feeling warm. Being close to that girl is new for her. Never she liked her scene of clothing, now she finds it rebellious.  
“I hope so too.”, she tries her best smile. Still she knows she fails. Somehow her tummy is feeling giddy again.  
“So here we go.” Rebeca says, while pouring in two shots of tequila. “Ready to party with me?”  
“More than ever!” Carla replies, toasting with Rebeca and getting the tequila down her throat. “Wow that is good.”  
“Promised you the good stuff.” Rebeca replies and winks at Carla. Carla starts to blush, she never does that. Why would she? She is Carla. A marchioness, no reason to blush.  
“This is the good stuff, gimme some more.” Not a second later there is a refilled shot. And it won’t be the last. They drink 6 shots in just a short time.  
Carla knows she shouldn’t have so many drinks in such a short time. 

“I gotta smoke a cigarette, you in?” Rebeca asks.. Carla has a feeling she is hopeful that she will join her.  
“I’m not into smoking, but we will see us!”. Now she is the one winking. “The booze is ours okay?”  
Rebeca smiles and nods. Together they go back to the backyard.  
There are a lot of people now, people Carla has seen at school around, but never talked to. Then she sees him. Yeray is here. When he sees her, he smiles.  
“Caaaaaarla!!!” He comes up to her. “It is so good to see you.” Then he calls some name out. A girl arrives. “This is Sofia. She is my girlfriend. Carla, Sofia, Sofia, Carla”, he introduces the girls.  
“Nice to meet you.” Is he trying to make her jealous?  
“So we met right after our break up when-“ Never in her live Carla was happier to be interrupted. It is Samu, he is drunk. 

“Carla, please can we talk now?”  
“Okay let’s get going. It was nice to see you, hope to talk to you later Yeray.” She tells him while taking off with Samu.  
They go to a quieter place. “So, do you still want me?” Samu asks her.  
“Right to the point, right?” Carla laughs. “To be honest Samu…” What is she going to tell him? Making Ralph someone he isn’t? Or just telling him, that it is over between them? “I don’t want to have a long-term relationship.”  
“We won’t. I will come to London as soon as I got my graduation.” He smiles at her, then he leans in to kiss her.  
For a second, she lets herself slip. Maybe it is the tequila, maybe she wants to be less confused. She lets it happen; his lips touch hers. He tastes like weed, alcohol and cigarettes. “We can’t.”  
“Why?”  
And just in time a drunken Cayetana arrives. “Whaaaaaat? I thought you were dating some guy back in London?”  
“Cayetana stop!” Carla tries to back her off.  
Samu looks at her, tears in his eyes. “Tell me this is not true.”  
“Samu, we are not dating, we just-“ She doesn’t have to feel bad. “We are not dating, still there is someone else in my life. You should get yourself someone new as well.” This is not how she imagined it. Samu is a great person, she wanted to tell him softly. Thanks to Cayetana.  
“Thanks Carla, I thought you loved me.” Then he stomps off, Carla wants to go after him, but Cayetana stops her.  
“Don’t!” She slurs.  
“You don’t have to tell me anything! If you weren’t Polo may be alive nowadays!” She regrets it when it leaves her tongue.  
Carla knows it is wrong, but she must get some molly in her systems. There are only two people she could ask for. Valerio, who wouldn’t sell her even if she promised him the world and Rebeca. She hopes the girl has something with her after all that happened with her mother….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was kind of heavy.  
> We got to see a lot of angst, fluff, no smut. 
> 
> The party will go on in the next chapter…  
> What do you think so far?  
> Hope you stay safe and at home…  
> Chapter 4 is following in about two days :)


	4. The (not so) greatest reunion (part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's see where the party will end.
> 
> Hope you like it :)

“Andeeer, have you seen Rebeca anywhere?”

“Hmmm, Rebeca let me think a second..” He is pretending to think about it, instead he smirks. “Ah right, I have seen her in the kitchen, about three hours ago. And do you know what I observed?”

“Two girls drinking shots together?” Carla asks him.  
  
“Right… But also, I watched the marchioness turning brighter than a glitter ball. Is there any explanation for this?”, Anders smirk is getting bigger and bigger.

Was it this obvious? She doesn’t know what her body is doing while getting close to the other girl, but she doesn’t like it.  
To be honest, she likes it a little, still it scares her a lot.

“It was the tequila, got to my head real fast. No explanation needed, Ander.”  
She tries to escape the conversation.

“Sureeeeeeee and my second name is Omar.”

“Somehow it is”, she nods behind Ander where Omar is standing now.

“Omar, have you seen Rebeca lately?” Ander asks his boyfriend while putting his arm around him.

“She was sitting with Nadia in the winter garden… Why are you looking for her?”

“I’m not, Carla is.” Omar looks confused at the girl.  
Anders whispers loud enough for Carla to hear.  
“I think she has a little crush on our not so ghetto friend Rebe…”

Now the boy is looking at her, while smiling. “Is this true?”

That is too much, Ander can’t be spreading around rumors like this. She puts up her finger to his chest,  
“Stop saying things like that, I’m not into girls, never will I be. Okay?”  
Ander starts laughing and takes her into a long hug.  
  
“That’s what I told myself a long time ago.”

“Stop it!” She gets out of his hug. “Not true.” Then she starts waking towards the winter garden.  
  
“Now she is pissed at you.” Omar says to Ander.

“Because she knows I’m right.”

“YOU ARE NOT RIGHT!”, she yells back at them.

When she hears them laughing, she turns around, puts up her middle finger and blows them a kiss.

She loves them, she loves them, still they are quite annoying right now. Feelings for Rebeca? Feelings for a girl? Never.

To prove herself she sends Ralph a picture of her.  
  
Carla: Thinking of you!

Never she felt this bad, she messed up the whole evening. Not herself, more Cayetana. This girl…. And why is Ander so funny nowadays?  
  


Just when she puts away her phone Valerio is in front of her.  
“GUAPA, what is wrong? You’re not having fun, do you?”  
  
This is her chance, she gets close to him. “Valerio, I’m having a rough night, got into a fight with Samuel,  
Ander and Omar are making fun of me and I need something to lighten up my mood.” He looks at her with wide eyes.  
  
“No, never. Carla no. You stopped it; you shouldn’t start again!”

“Come on, one more time. You know best how hard the graving is.”

Valerio is getting frustrated with her… Sometimes he has this look when they have a dispute about the business.  
“Carla, I can’t give you anything. I promised myself.”

“Good, then I will ask Rebeca.” She turns around, but Valerio stops her.

“She won’t sell you.”  
  
“How would you know?”

“She is out of the business; she doesn’t have anything to do with drugs anymore.”  
  
“And how would you know this?” Carla asks Valerio disbelieving.  
They talk everyday; she didn’t know anything about Rebeca and Valerio being close to each other, why didn't he tell her? Why had Lu to tell her?.

Valerio is quiet, he thinks before he speaks, which he doesn’t do often.  
“What is it, Valerio?”

“I didn’t tell you this, but… Rebeca and I…”  
  
“Spell it out!” Carla almost commands him.

“We slept together a few times, not often, four, five, six, ten times.”

“And why didn’t you tell me? I thought we all learned that secrets don’t end good.” She is hurt. She is so close to him, still he didn’t tell her.

“You gotta talk, why didn’t you tell Samuel about Ralph?”, he is getting closer to her.

“We have secrets, because we think we can control them.  
That we spare each other by not telling the truth, problem is there is no controlling secrets.  
The truth finds the way when it is the last thing we need.”, Valerio is now not far away from her.

“Carla, I love you. You are one of my closest friends. I didn’t tell you; I was scared you’d be mad at me for sleeping with her.”,  
did he say he loves her? Maybe he was drunken, such words usually don’t leave his mouth this easily.

“Why should I be mad at you for it? I’m mad right now, ‘cause you didn’t tell me!”

“I’m sorry.” Also words Valerio doesn’t say often.

“You have anything else to tell me? Now would be the right moment.” Hopefully he doesn’t start lying. Carla just wants the drama to finally end.

His eyes start drifting of, Carla is sure he is looking for Lu. “I… I’m in .. I can’t tell you right now.” He looks down.

“That’s okay..”, she gets on her toes, gives him a kiss on the cheeks and whispers in her ear. “You owe me something.” She opens her hand.

Valerio knows what she is referring to. He sighs, still he puts a little package in her hands. “Please be careful.”

“Always am!” She winks and takes off.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________-

(R)

“Woah Samuel, what bee got into your pants?”, asks Rebeca when she sees the boy.

“Did everyone know it? Was I the only one who didn’t?” He is ranting.

“Calm down, young man. What is going on with you?” She takes another cigarette and takes a sip of her wine.

“Carla has someone new. She is sleeping with someone.”  
  
“Oh, wow that are some news.” Rebeca tries to avoid his eyes, taking a large sip.

“You knew, didn’t you?” He is getting closer to her, trying to intimidate her. “Who told you? Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Samuel, get off of me. You met my fist once; you don’t want to meet it a second time alright?”

He backs off. “Sorry, I’m –“  
“Drunk, yeah I realize. This shit hurts, did you think marchioness wouldn’t drive the London guys crazy?”  
She sits down, batting to her side. Samu follows her order.

“No…. Sure, I thought that there may be guys who like her. I didn’t think she would find someone she liked. We had something special, she told me.”

“Samu, you know yourself, sometimes we lie to make others feel better.”  
She smiles, it reminds her how she believed everything Samuel said. Even when he lied so many times. “  
You better call it a night...” She gets up, let’s the boy sit there alone.

When she gets to the table with the booze, Ander and Omar are talking mysterious in a corner, then her eyes catch Omar’s.  
Are they talking about her? Taking another bottle of wine, she makes her way up to them.

“What is so freaking funny hm?” Slowly she feels the alcohol running through her veins.

“Nothing…” Anders looks at Omar and starts laughing again. “It is nothing.” 

“Wow, you are so mature.” She gives them a fake smile.

“Carla was looking for you. Think she left of to Valerio.”  
Rebeca’s mind is working faster than it probably can. She hopes she is wrong, but the blonde is probably looking for drugs.  
  
Fast she takes off to see Carla talking to Valerio very close.  
Then she kisses him on the cheek and Valerio puts in her hand a little package.  
Are they fucking serious right now? As soon as Carla is far away, Rebeca walks up to the boy and hits him right into his stomach.

“AUUU, what is wrong with you?” Valerio yells at her.

“Selling her drugs? The last time she nearly died. Are you turning mad?”

“I can explain it.”, he tries to calm her.

“LEAVE IT”, then she goes after Carla. She sees the girl heading in, walking up the stairs.

When she hits the last stair, Rebeca calls out for her. “Blondie, wait!”

Carla turns around, clearly surprised to see her coming after her. Rebeca is now just a stair beneath Carla. “What do you have in your hand?”

“Why is it your business?” Carla asks her, she plays with the package in her hand.

“The last time I was the one selling you drugs, nearly you died. Won’t let that happen again.”  
She tries to snap Carla the package out of her hands, but she is faster and puts it way behind her.

“Why do you care? I know my limits.”  
  
“Miss Marchioness, you don’t know you’re limits”,  
she gets closer to the blonde one.  
Both standing on the last stair now.  
Rebeca can smell the perfume of the blonde,  
she can see goose pumps on her neck starting to arise.  
Fuck, why is this girl so fucking hot?  
When she looks into her eyes, she can see the hurt, angst in them. It makes her shiver even more.

She needs to snap out of it. Quickly she puts her hand around the blonde’s wrist, w  
ith her other hand she gets the package out of the Carla’s hand.

They are so close now; it almost hurts Rebeca. Why is the blonde turning her on so much?  
Why couldn’t she find anyone else attractive? This sucks freaking much. Shit.

While Rebeca is over thinking, Carla puts her free hand at Rebeca’s chin, she pulls her even closer.  
There lips are almost touching, Rebeca can’t handle it. The alcohol is making it worse.

“Let me go. I want it.”, she feels aroused. Don’t be impressed, Rebeca. Don’t be.

Just when she is about to answer,

“What are you doing there?” Ander calls out form the bottom of the stairs.

Rebeca doesn’t let go of the package but moves down a few steps.  
  


“Nothing, talking.” Her face lit up, she needs to get herself back into control.

“No reason to lie about it” Carla is saying, the blonde strikes against her, while moving down the stairs.  
“I wanted to take some molly, this one”, Carla looks at her, “wouldn’t let me to it.”

Ander doesn’t let Carla walk away. “I thought you were over it.”

“Why is this every one’s business? I can handle it, I’m old enough, I don’t need anyone looking after me.  
You both understand?” Carla snaps at them, she is pissed.

“Hey,” Ander looks Carla deep into her eyes.  
“You are important to me. That is why I care; I don’t want to lose you.  
Some wise girl told me I should get my dick right and have some fun tonight.  
Why don’t you do it yourself?”

Carla avoids having eye contact with Ander, Rebeca can see that the girl’s eyes are filling up with tears.

“Alright. I won’t do any drugs tonight.”  
  
“I wouldn’t let you.” Rebeca is right beside them.  
  
“At least I hope you will give me some more tequila.” Carla more commands than asking.

“Always fulfilling your dreams.”, she winks at the blonde, who blushes. Is she really blushing or is Rebeca imagine it?

Carla is taking of, “Are you coming?”, “Yeah right behind you” Rebeca motions the girl to move forward.

“Can I have a second with Rebeca alone, Carla?” Ander asks friendly.

“Not like I own her” Carla says before moving forward.

“Remember what you told me in the hospital?”, Ander asks her. How could she ever forget?  
  
“Ander it is not what it looks like.” She tries to explain.

“Of course, it isn’t”, he jokingly says,  
“I’m pretty sure I witnessed how you wanted to kiss the marchioness.  
Like I told you, she is hot, I could understand.”

“Come on, Ander. Stop it” She playfully hits his chest.

“Hitting someone with cancer? Not a worthy competition.”

She hits him again, this time a little harder. “Yeah, come on, poor little guy.”

“So, what are your plans with the marchioness? You have two weeks left, to get her.”  
They are walking side by side to the outside.

“I don’t have any plans, Ander. There is no chance, she would have any interest in me.”  
Rebeca tells him.  
“And even if there is one, I don’t want to have a chance. Yeah, she is good looking, maybe hot, but no thanks.”  
Who is she trying to convince? Herself? Ander? She doesn’t know anymore.

“Talk to me and let me help you figure out, when you are ready.” He tells her, while taking of the other direction.  
  


On her way out Cayetana bumps into her. Woah, that little bitch is drunk. Maybe she is blacking out soon.  
  
“Rebeeeekaaaah, have you seen the Carla? I need to apologize.”

“Haven’t seen her.” She moves on getting outside where the party center is.

“Hey Rebeca. Don’t leave me.”, Cayetana takes her hand.

“What do you want?” Before she knows any better, Cayetana is kissing her.  
She needs a few seconds to realize it before pushing her away.  
“Are you mad?” Rebeca wipes her lips.

“I’m so sorry, I just wanted to kiss a girl and I thought you’d be into it.” Cayetana shrugs, nearly dropping to the floor.  
  
Rebeca just in time catches her. “Because my mother sold drugs? Because I’m a narco-barbie? Crazy, you are mistaken.”  
Rebeca helps Cayetana getting up, she puts Cayetana’s arm around her shoulder to stabilize her.

“I tell you one thing, if you ever kiss me again or lay your hands on me, you won’t look this pretty. Understood?”  
Rebeca is helping her to a chair.

“Understood.” Then Cayetana lets out a long blurp. “I’m sorry. I had so much to drink.”  
  
“Yeah right, I will order a taxi to get you home, okay?” She tells the blonde girl.

“You are not so bad, Rebeca.”

“You are, Cayetana.” She tells the blonde, then she orders a taxi.  
When she gets back to the party, she can see, that the blonde is taking of. The black car is just arriving,  
before she gets her feet to move Guzmán and Nadia are in front of her.

“We haven’t seen you around. Where were you?” Nadia asks her.

She tries to look over Guzmán to see if the blonde is leaving.

“Helping the system not to collapse.” She jokingly says, while pushing Guzmán out of her way. “Talk to you later!”  
  
  


Then she rushes over to the blonde, who is just getting into the car.  
Forcefully the knocks again the blacked car window.

It starts to go down, her blue eyes appearing. “Can I help you?”

“I thought you stay to your promise.” Rebeca can see that Carla is texting with Ralph.  
He sent a picture, shirtless, just-. Carla locks her phone.

“Interesting?”

“Sorry, shouldn’t have done that.”

“You shouldn’t.” Then the blonde pushes the button for the window to go back up.

“Please, stay.” Her blue eyes lit up for a second. The window stops moving.

“Beg again.” Carla commands her, Rebeca is feeling her stomach getting warm, her lust turning on.  
Shit. Fuck this. Fuck fuck fuck.

“Please. Stay.”, why is the blonde girl able to control her this much?

“Thanks”, she smiles. The window goes up, the car starts the engine and Carla drives home.

Rebeca starts laughing. The blonde likes to play games, that is sure.

She gets out her phone.

Rebeca: 1:0 for you. Hope we can play again. 😉

Carla: Don’t get your hopes up

Rebeca: You better not get your hopes up.

Carla: I won’t. Thank you for taking care.

She smiles at her phone. She didn’t even notice someone showing up beside her.

“Oh, look how cute you are.” Omar smiles at her.  
“I imagined a lot, but you falling for the marchioness, is something I wouldn’t have expected.”

“I’M NOT FALLING FOR HER”, she snaps. “Not. Falling. For. Her.”

“Sorry, you were smiling at your phone, like you won a million dollars.” Omar tells her.

“What is wrong with you? Ander is already getting on my nerves with this.  
I really like you guys, but If you don’t stop I gotta beat some sense back in you.”  
She is pissed. Can’t they leave her alone.  
  
“Calm down, let’s get back to the party and talk without aggression?” He suggests.

She stays for another hour or so, before she also decides it is time to leave the party.  
Everybody is getting really drunk and it is kind of escalating into an orgy.  
Where she goes are people all over each other, kissing, petting, closer she won’t look.

On her way out she meets Lu, who is on the phone.  
“Zack, it is party. With old friends… Yeah Guzmán is here.  
You know that he is with Nadia and you know Nadia. There is nothing going on.  
Please don’t be jealous, there is no reason. I-“ Then she starts to scream into her phone.  
“FUCK YOU ZACK. FUCK YOU!”

“I think it is time to leave.” Rebeca walks up to her. “Are you with me?”

Lu nods. The girl looks pretty devasted.  
  
Rebeca decides to walk her home, even if it is a detour. They don’t talk much on their way home.

In front of the door Lu starts talking.  
“I don’t know if I ever apologized to you, but I was a bitch. I’m still a bitch, but you don’t deserve being bitched.”

“Nice to say of you. You are alright, Lucrecia.” She tells the girl.  
“Don’t let a boy make you this sad. No boy is worth it.”

“You are right.” Lu nods. “Come over here.”  
Then Lucrecia is giving her a long hug.  
“I’m glad you went to Las Encinas. I had fun putting you on the stand.”

“I figured.” With that she turns around and leaves.  
When she gets home, she remembers, that she didn’t reply.

Rebeca: No need to thank for.

Carla: Thank you. Sleep well 😊

_________________________________________________________________________________

(C)

Valeriooooo: Hope your not mad at me and you are feeling good 8) Will be honest with you until sky comes down.

This douchebag. Carla has to smile.

Carla: Hadn’t have a chance to take it. Rebeca came in my way.

Valeriooooo: I know, she hit me in the stomach. Be careful, that girl is dangerous.

She hit him? Because of her? Sometimes thing change fast.

Carla: You deserve it 😉 Are you alone?

Valeriooooo: Yes, why you want to know? Do you want to come over? 😉 Wouldn’t tell anyone

Carla: Only in your dreams. Sleep well

Valerio never stops trying, she is sure he never stops until he succeeds.  
There is not a chance in the world that he will with her.

Her phone lits up again, it is Ralph. She is a little bit disappointed that it isn’t Rebeca who messages her.  
  
Ralph: I’m thinking about you. Want to watch me?

Is he serious?

Carla: No. No and No. Good night.

Guys. She is away for less than 48 hours, still he can’t get his penis under control.  
She herself isn’t the best getting her body under control, but a little self-generation shouldn’t be too much.

Another new text message. This time from Lu

Lu: Sorry I didn’t say goodbye. Had a fight with Zack, Rebeca took me home. Hope you are alright. Call you tomorrow. Love you, favorite Bitch <3

Maybe that’s why the girl didn’t respond.

Carla: Went home before you. Love you too, see you tomorrow.

Just when she puts down her phone, her phone lit up another time.

Rebeca: Sleep well. Hope we can get the tequila empty before you leave.

With her phone in her hand, she closes her eyes and starts to drift to Sleep…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of things happened.  
> What did you think of it? Tell me.  
> I'm very curious about your opinions. 
> 
> I'm excited for the next chapter. Things will heat up even more.  
> We will see more of Samu, more of Lu,...  
> Stay tuned and healthy :)


	5. The day after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot of stuff happened at the party,  
> a lot of stuff will be revealed the day after the party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I'm sorry. Two weeks waiting for it.  
> I had a lot going on, was not feeling like writing, but  
> here we go!
> 
> Atleast the chapter is far longer than before. Hope you like it :)
> 
> Check out this youtube Video:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PToxtuTPhgs&t=62s  
> I reaaaaally love it! Sometimes while writing I watch this, to get back Inspiration.

RrrrrRrrrrRRrrr… The ringing of her phones wakes her up, who the fuck is calling her on a sunday morning at 8am?

Lu is calling  
It comes back to her mind fast, what happened last night – the fight with Samuel, Lu texting her about Zack, calling Cayetana the reason of Polo’s death, the whole situation with Rebeca – ugh, what a night.  
“How can I help you?”, Carla asks slightly annoyed.  
“Sunshine, what a mood. Are you awake?”  
“Surely I am. What is wrong?”, slowly she makes her way out of bed, turns on the speaker taking the phone with her to the bathroom.  
“Okay, I need you to tell about my fight with Zack. I’m gonna start at the party, no wait, I got to start waaay before. Hope you have a lot of time….” And then Lu goes into monologue modus. This girl can talk if she wants too.  
In the meantime, Carla goes to the bathroom to do her daily routine. At the right time she makes some noises to give Lu the impression, she is carefully listening. It isn't like she doesn't care, mostly Carla already knows the story, Lu tends to forget what she tells her friends..  
To cut a long story short: Zack and Lu went to a house party, Zack saw Lu talking to a guy who shares some similarities with Guzmán, he thought they were flirting, since that night every boy/man looking like Guzmán is a thorn in his flesh.  
Since then they have a lot of fighting going on, one-time Lu even dragged Nadia into it, to show how little the interest between Guzmán and Lu is. Nothing could get Zack’s range down.  
Before that the relationship didn’t experienced fighting a lot, the usual stuff from Lu were the main reasons – jealousy, gifts weren’t expensive enough, too little attention, not picking the right shoes to the tie, no big stuff.  
He tried to stop her from going home, told her he would break up if she went, when she didn’t even consider not going, he booked a ticket for himself.  
He was kind of blackmailing her, but she needed him… okay maybe she didn’t need him, only needing what he was offering to her.  
Last minute, Zack’s dad called him and told him he had to come to Las Vegas during break. Business stuff was not going well.  
On the one hand Lu felt relief Zack wasn’t coming along, on the other hand she knew he still was going to make trouble. Either way it wouldn’t be good for her.  
“…So after that he saw the picture from us he decided it would be a great idea to stalk if Guzmán is also there. He went and found over Valerio a picture where Guzmán is in the background – of course – with Nadia!!!! But still he thought to call me and get mad, screaming the shit out of me.”, she is ranting about him, almost screaming in the phone. Carla in the meantime has brushed her teeth, put on her daily crème and made her hair into a tight ponytail – signature hairstyle.  
“Lu, did he ever touch you? “, Carla speaks after a long time, her voice is raspy. She needs some water, she makes her way to the kitchen.  
“Of course he touched me, we have great sex and if you believe it or not his di-“  
“Lu, I’m not talking about this. Did he ever touch you violently?”, Carla asks again, her dad is sitting outside, talking with someone on the phone. Maybe Valerio, but usually he calls her first in the morning.  
There is a long pause. Carla knows the answer without Lu saying it.  
“He didn’t do it on purpose. It was a heavy fight, you know me, I hit him back double hard.” Her best friend laughs, the laugh isn’t real, she tries to make the situation something it isn’t.  
“Something else?”, the marchioness really hopes there isn’t more.  
A long pause. Again, not a good sign. A deep breath. Then Lu starts talking. “Sometimes when he is mad… he…” another deep breath “he forces me to sleep with him. To show him I’m only into him – to show him he is the only one- “  
“To prove that you belong to him?” Her pulse is getting up. She is mad. Mad for not knowing, mad for not noticing. Mad at Zack even she doesn’t know him. Mad for treating Lu like this.  
“No, Carla, that is not…”  
“It is, Lu. There is nothing to talk about. You should break up with him.”, she hopes to see him one day and tell him what a douchebag he is. People with money often think they can do what they want. That the world belongs to them. Whatever they do, they can buy themselves out of it. Whatever they want, they just buy it. Freedom, girls, drug, cars, …  
Best example is her dad. He is a ruthless ass. Always getting through with his shit. Just because of money.  
Enough money to hire people to kill Christian.  
Enough money to send Christian away.  
Enough money to get his name out of stuff.  
Enough power to force Carla to things she didn’t like to do.  
Never again, Carla thinks to herself. Never again she will be with a guy with money.  
The reason why she liked guys like Christian and Samu, they weren’t from money.  
They didn’t have the chance to buy everything, they had to earn it.  
They earned their way into Carla’s heart, never bought it.  
Macaroni with cheese done in the microwave warmed her heart a thousand times more than a bracelet from Tiffany.  
“I’m scared. Without him, I have nothing. No money, no friends, no boyfriend,… no statues.”  
“That is a lie, you have us. You have Nadia, you have Malik. you have me. Even more. When you need money, you can ask me. Valerio is doing great, the business is running good, I can help.”  
“I don’t want your money, Carla. That is fucking embarrassing and you know that” Lu is mad. Maybe mad at Carla for suggesting it, maybe at her parents for leaving her, at Valerio for not fighting.  
“You have to pay me back. I’m a businesswoman, Lu. There are no gifts.”, this could change her friends mind.  
“I got to think about it. Thanks. Gotta go. Love” Lu hangs up.  
Carla sighs. She really wanted to tell Lu, about nearly taking drugs again, about the stuff that happened with Rebeca. Not that Carla thinks about it, but she thinks about it. The girl is turning her on. Which is not a good sign. At least no feelings, she got to appreciate that….  
Before she can get to deep into her thought, she is interrupt by the same rrrRRrRrRRRrr which woke her up. This time it is Valerio, her dad is still on the phone. So, it can’t be Valerio. There is nothing in the world what can make her trust in her dad again.  
Right now, she isn’t really in the mood to talk about business. Still it must be done. Business never stops. Something she learned fast. They do not talk every Saturday and Sunday, but now there is a lot going on.  
So she picks up. For half an hour they talk about business, new marketing strategies, Valerio needing more follower, him asking for a “business” trip to New York – Carla now knows why New York. She decides to let him go, it is good him around Lu when she breaks up with Zack. After they are done, Carla is ready to hang up, Valerio clearly is not.  
“Are we alright?”, Valerio asks her.

“Thought we got this out the way last night?”  
“I hope we did….” There is pause. “I’minlovewithLu”, Carla nearly didn’t understand him, because he spit it out so fast.  
“I know. Thanks for telling me”, she hopes it didn’t come off bitchy. She meant it. She is thankful that he trusts her.  
“What? YOU KNOW?! ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! THAT OBVIOUS?!”, she can hear his breathing getting faster.  
“Nope, she told me.” 

“She told you? What did she say? Did she say she loves me?”  
Carla laughs. This guy. “Won’t tell you anything. Bestie promise.”

“Are you serious? Come on, Carla, please. No need to be jealous. I just need to know-“, she hangs up.  
Turning on her heels, she decides for a long pool day on her own, when a hand is on her shoulder. She didn’t hear him coming back in.  
“Carla, was that Valerio?”

“Yes, why?” She faces him. She is disgusted every time she sees him, she hoped time would reduce it, make her like him more, but it doesn’t. Distance isn’t helping either.  
“I just had a call with a master student from Mailand. He wants to become marketing leader. I think he is a better choice than Valerio.  
“Why?”  
“He has a great degree, looks good, can speak civilized –“, cleary he wants to say that Valerio can’t “is from a business family. You should call him, make yourself a mind.”  
“Valerio is great. Why replace him?”  
“Carla, you are intelligent. You know that Valerio is too jumpy, careless. One day he will ruin what I build up.”

“What you build up? You mean what you ruined!” Is he doing this for real? Is this some kind of joke?  
“Honey, look-“ 

“Don’t you dare calling me honey. Right now, I’m your boss, if you like it or not. You are only in this business, because Yeray wants you to. If I could, I would get rid of you as fast as I can!”, with that she turns around, calls for her chauffeur and stomps out of the door. 

She can still hear her father yell “You will regret that.”

“Please take me to the city.” She tells her chauffeur, takes out her phone and tips an angry message to Yeray.  
Carla: Need to talk about my father. Call me tomorrow!  
It wasn’t a request; it was an order.  
“Take me to ‘Mundo’”. It is a small café, at night it turns into a bar. It’s cute, a lot of students hang around here. Mainly non rich people. That is why Carla likes it there.  
“Thank you.” She is still mad. Anything could make her snap right now. Her father is just an asshole, she really hopes Yeray will agree to her plan.  
When she enters the café, fortunately there isn’t anyone she knows. She needs some quiet to calm down, to think about anything that had happened since coming back home.  
To be honest not much good has happened. Before coming back home, she imagined it to be a great reunion, to have fun with her friends, her father a new human being.  
When she takes place with her coffee, someone jostles into her. Nearly her coffee spills, she is lucky to react fast, so nothing happens, only a little spot on the table.  
“I’m sorry.”, Carla remembers that voice. Great, just what she needed.  
“It’s alright.” She says without turning, going on to sit down, sipping on her still hot coffee.  
That’s when the girl sits down right in front of her.  
“Listen, I’m soooo sorry about what happened last night with Samu. I had too much to drink you know. I was so happy to see all-“  
“Save it, Cayetana.” After this morning also meeting Cayetana and listening to her lies? No thank you very much. Carla isn’t in the mood for it.  
“But Carla, I hoped we could become friends, when you are home. I always admired you.” Cayetana smiles at her. What a fake person she is.  
“Cayetana, I’m not in the mood for it right now. Could you please go on whatever you had in mind before jostling into me?” There is a thin line… a thin thin thin line. The ice is breaking, if Cayetana won’t go away Carla will make her.  
“Carla, come on, I know I messed up, but you and me? We would be great! We have the same past with Polo, you with Christian, me with Valerio.”

Enough is enough. “You know what? Maybe we should transfer this conversation on the outside.”  
Cayetana now knows she is in trouble; the girl isn’t one to back down. So they make their way on the outside….

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________-

(R)  
“Good morning in the morning my dear beloved mother”, she greets her mother, when entering the kitchen only wearing a sports bra and shorts.  
“What happened to you to have such a mood?”  
“I don’t know.” She knows, maybe she knows. Yesterday wasn’t the great reunion everyone anticipated, still for her it was kind of good. She got closer to Carla, she made up with Lu for good, crazy stuff with Cayetana happened…  
A lot to process, but she will sweat it out.  
Before starting the workout, she always needs to listen to “Build me up buttercup”. It is a little embarrassing; it always gets her in a great mood. 

There is a message from Samu.  
Samu: Can I come over?  
Rebeca: Hurry up, little man. Starting workout in 10 mins. 

Normally it takes Samu about 10 minutes, so Rebeca hopes he hurries.  
She has enough time to dance around the house, singing along and getting her body warmed up. She likes dancing like crazy. Never she would at the club. People call her narco barbie, she can’t have anyone knowing she loves to dance crazy and sing to corny songs.  
When the song comes to an end, she hits up a workout playlist. It is mostly electronic music. Rebeca doesn’t love it, but for working out it is perfect. Gets the heart rate up. 

She grabs the skipping rope and starts working. Working out makes her happy, she loves sweating, she loves the feeling of sore muscles. She loves seeing the process.  
A few minutes in, Samu appears in the door.  
“Don’t watch, start working.” She commands, never stopping to skip.  
“Can we talk first? I have a lot on my mind going on.”  
“First sweating, then talking. You know the rules!”  
In comfortable silence, except the music, Samu starts working on the jump rope too.  
When they are done, they take a short break to drink something, going on with some dynamically stretching followed by strength training.

Finally they come to the last round. Hitting the punching bag. Rebeca is going all in, while Samu isn’t there.  
When he doesn’t pay attention, Rebeca hits him in the stomach. Not to hard, still causing some pain.  
“HEY. That hurt.” He is pissed.  
“Your head is somewhere else. Speak after me, first sweating, then talking.”  
She is getting on his nerves; she doesn’t care at all.  
“First sweating, then talking.”  
“Fine boy.” She rubs her hand over his head, then starts punching again.  
After a while, they are both out of breath, they sit down on the couch. Sweat running down their faces.  
Rebeca takes out her phone, the marchioness has posted something on Instagram.  
Samu gets closer, they both watch their video.  
The blonde is lip syncing and dancing. It is hot. Rebeca feels herself getting aroused. Shit. Fuck. Shit shit shit. 

The blonde alias "carla_ro" wrote: Back to the days in London where my friends take me to the gym all the time #neverskipworking #nopainnogain #happytogetbackontracksoon  
That kind of hurts her. Like she could work out with Rebeca, she could show her how to put work in body. How the blonde would like. 

Just then a new comment pops up. No other than

ralph_working: wow, happy to see you soon 😉  
Samu jumps up. “I can’t do this, Rebeca. I thought she would come back, and we start there where we left it. I hoped so much. I dreamed about it every night and then Cayetana comes and tells me? Everyone knew, I feel so dump.”

“Samu, calm down.” She takes his hand and puts him in a deep sweaty hug. “Maybe somewhere else is another rich, blonde girl, which is right for you.”  
“But I want her. I love her.” Pang into her heart. Even she is over Samu, somehow it hurts. He never loved her. Maybe he tried, but he never did. How much would she give for someone loving her just a little bit.  
“Boy, you need to get over it. I don’t think there is chance left.” Then he gets out of the hug.  
“There is. We kissed!!!! She let me kiss her. Why would she do that?”  
Wow, that shocks her. Somehow that pangs into her heart too. She has to admit to herself that she likes the blonde a little bit more than just for looks. But she won’t act on it, never. No feelings, so everythings fine. Just a little interest into Carla.  
“I don’t know. Maybe she was nostalgic. Don’t get your hopes too high, you will get hurt, Samu.”

“I will get her back. I will. I’m gonna do it.” He takes out his phone, opens Instagram and Rebeca knows what is going on.  
“Stop it. You will regret it.” 

“I’m got to show her, I’m better than Ralph.”  
samuuuuel: you are too pretty for this world  
Oh no. That won’t help him a lot. “Okay Samu, maybe you-“

“Thank you, Rebeca, I got to go. I need to prepare some things.” With that he turns around, starts to run, almost stumbling on his one foot, leaving Rebeca.  
“Wow, Samu. This will be embarrassing.” She chuckles to herself, takes a shirt and throws it over her head. She really wants something sweet to eat.  
“What got into him?”, her mother asks. She was pissed at him for a long time. But he apologized, some day she forgave him for betraying them. Rebeca doesn’t believe it, but her mother tries to convince her all the time.  
“Love, mother, love.” She goes to the fridge, there is nothing sweet left. “I want cake.”  
“Then go and buy some cake.”

“I will, do you need something?”  
Her mother shakes her head. “Having the time of my life.”  
Yeah right. Rebeca leaves without saying something. She decides to walk the 15 minutes to her favorite café ‘Mundo’. It is a beautiful, not to hot, sunny day.  
While walking she thinks about Samu. How lovesick he is. How he would trade his life for the marchioness. He is blind. Even if it is Nothing serious between Carla and Ralph, she has moved on, she has tried to live her best life. While Samu cries over noodles, wishing the blonde to be by his side. Maybe he needs a very good one night, two night, 50 night stand. Down the street, she can hear two people arguing. 

“MY FAULT?! YOU HAVE TO BE OUT OF YOUR MIND!”  
“POLO TOLD ME EVERYTHING!”  
Cayetana.  
“WHAT DID HE TOLD YOU?”

Carla. Rebeca starts to sprint down the street. Then she sees them, few inches away from each other. Both looking ready to rip their heads off.  
“THAT YOU DESTROYED HIM. THAT HE KILLED MARINA BECAUSE OF YOU!”

“I NEVER TOLD HIM TOO.” And then it happens to fast. Cayetana slaps Carla. Carla just looks at her, Cayetana tries to hit again, Carla this time is fast enough to get her hand on hers.  
“Don’t you dare touching me ever again.” Carla spits trough her teeth. And while all that happens to Rebeca is getting turned on. Carla is just uuuuuuugh. She is like a lioness. She got to get her head together.  
“Yo, girlies. That’s what you call a fight?” Rebeca interrupts the scene. When Carla let’s go of Cayetana’s hand, the girl nearly jumps into Rebeca. 

“I’m so happy to see you.” Cayetana tells Rebeca, while hugging her. Rebeca looks confused to Carla.  
“Cayetana, let go.” Rebeca tells her, while pushing her off. 

“What is wrong?” Cayetana asks. “Are you on her side?”  
“I’m not on any side, you are both lame fighters.”  
“You are. Why is everyone falling for that blonde bitch?” Cayetana says, then she storms off, Carla right going after her.  
Just when Carla passes Rebeca she takes her hand.  
“Stop it. You are better than that.” 

“How would you know?” Carla says and comes closer to her. She tries to intimidate her, and again. All that happens is getting Rebeca turned on.  
“I know.” Rebeca tries to state clearly.  
Carla backs off a little. “Now she is gone. The next time I’m going to see her, I will-“  
“You won’t do anything.” Rebeca says.  
“I will.” Then Carla turns around, going into the café. Rebeca goes straight after her.  
“Are you following me now? I can watch myself.” Carla tells her.  
“I wanted to buy a cake. Thought this is a free country.”  
Carla sits down in the corner, sipping on her coffee.  
Rebeca eyes wander off to her too often. The blonde just looks down on her phone… Rebeca can see in the reaction on her face, that she just saw Samu’s comment.  
When Rebeca takes her phone out, she sees that Carla deleted both comments. That is her girl….... Nope not her girl, not even close. “10€ please”, the cashier tells her.  
She gives him 15€. “That’s alright.”  
Before she leaves, she winks at Carla. To her surprise the girl smiles back at her.  
Now she really needs to get home and hit the shower.  
Her phone beeps.  
Ander: Want to come over tonight?  
Rebeca: sure, when?  
Ander: seven?  
Rebeca: see you later at yours  
It wasn’t the best decision to walk there, now she has to walk back with a fucking cake in her hands. Damn.  
5 minutes into the walk, she hears a car appearing. Very slow. What the fuck?  
Since her mother left the drug ring, she is more cautious then ever. You never know what these fuckers are about.  
She turns right, it is a detour. The car still follows her. Shit. Don’t panic. Then she turns left, right… Straight ahead. Always the car behind her. She speeds up.  
“STOP!”  
Rebeca stops in her tracks, the car also does.  
“You are harder to cash than a fish in the sea.”, Carla says.  
“Like you ever tried.”, Rebeca repeats.  
“I did.” That was unexpected. “Want to get a ride home?”, the marchioness asks her, while opening the door and moving to the next seat.  
For a short second she thinks about declining, otherwise she has a cake in her hands and because of her detour she is about 20 minutes from home. She gets in.  
“So you are into fishing? Can’t believe it. Little blonde marchioness sitting on a boat, with all angler requirements. Hat, fishing rod, white dip of sun cream on her nose –“ buuum there is a hit on her shoulder, too hard to be playful, when she looks at Carla she is smiling.  
“Stop it. It wasn’t like that.”, Rebeca is getting dizzy. That smile, Carla’s face getting slightly red. Is there a possibility that maybe Carla finds her attractive as well? Rebeca should get this out her head as quick as possible. As if there was any chance.  
“What was it like?”, she finds her voice again. It isn’t like usually, there is a high pitch. She is getting nervous around the blonde. No good. This is no good.  
There is an awful silence. The blonde isn’t looking at her anymore, she is looking out of the window.  
“It was five years ago.” She turns her head again, looking right into Rebecca’s eyes. There is a deep sadness behind her beautiful blue eyes. “Polo, his moms and I were down in Germany, Bayern, for vacation.” The blonde is shaking her head, like she tries to cut out her emotions. “There was this large lake, blue like I have never seen it. So beautiful.” Like you. Rebeca get your shit together, you are disgusting, she tells herself.

“Then there were many little boats, with people sitting on it all day and fishing. Polo thought it was such a peaceful thing to do. One day he woke me up very early. He googled it the whole night, didn’t catch any sleep. He told me we had to be out on the sea before sunrise for the best chance to get some big fishes. I was pissed. You can’t imagine.” Carla smiles. More to herself than anyone else. Rebeca listens carefully to every word, not trying to interrupt the blonde. She is quite sure; she won’t be this close to the blonde in a while.  
“But he was so excited, like a child on Christmas evening. I got into a bikini and a white dress. Polo said I should take a hat along; else I would get a sunstroke. I didn’t listen. It was just a 3-minute walk to the boat; he had arranged one the night before. Luckily Polo knew how to drive a boat, so he took us to the middle of the sea. There was a lot of fishing stuff, I didn’t care. I just sat down working on my tan. Polo looked like an old man with his equipment and hat.” Another break. Rebeca isn’t sure, somehow it appears to her that Carla’s eyes are watering. “We were out there the whole day. Polo didn’t manage to cash one fish. And I? I tried one time, he said we won’t go until we cash one fish. So, I tried. And I nearly had one. Buuuuuut… Polo was right, and I was a dickhead. Suddenly I felt dizzy and BUM. Everything black. Next thing I know is being back at the villa, vomiting and having the headache of my life.”  
Rebeca didn’t even notice that they were in front of her house now. For the first time Carla looks at her, like she realized what she wanted Rebeca to know. That Polo wasn’t bad. Sometimes she forgets that Carla and Polo have been together for a long time, like it is a different life. Never she has seen them as a real couple, only heard of it.  
Suddenly Carla’s voice appears again. “Is it weird living there?”, she asks nodding to her house.  
“Don’t know.”, Rebeca answers. This girl just told you a long ass story of her life and you answer like that. Be honest come on. “Yes, sometimes it is. Especially when Guzmán is there and then when he is gone. How he looks around, sometimes I think he imagines her being there. He remembers her laugh, her sitting at the table in the morning. And then I imagine her being there. How this was hers. How she should still be there and not me.” Rebeca didn’t know she felt that way. Only saying it out loud made her realize.  
Then there is something warm on her knee. It is her hand. Carla is looking at her with a sad smile on her face.  
“She should still be here. But you also belong here.” The moment is over far too soon.  
The phone of the blonde starts ringing, fast she removes her hand. On the display is a picture of Samu. The blonde looks at her with apologizing look.  
“Thanks for the ride.” Rebeca leaves the car, watching the blonde drive away. This is all too much for her.  
She leaves the cake on the kitchen table; it appears her mother has left.  
All she can think about is a shower. An ice-cold shower. This is what she needs.  
After turning on the water, she slips out of her clothes, taking her phone to turn some music on. Before she knows, she is back on Instagram, back on the video from Carla. She watches it over and over again, until she feels herself getting wet. This is it Rebeca. You are gone too far. Fast she jumps into the cold shower. She tries not to touch herself, not to touch herself and thinking of the blonde.  
And she succeeds. Nearly. One time her hand wanders of, slowly she starts rubbing on her clitoris . As soon as she realizes she removes her hand, turns the shower even colder.  
When she is done, she puts on another sports bra, a wide jeans and a bright jacket. She closes the door of her room, lies down in bad and starts screaming, kicking and boxing into her bed.  
What has she gotten into?! She really needs to talk to someone….

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

(C)  
Why did he call now? This moment was good. It was honest. She liked having honest conversations. Still she can’t ignore him, not after everything that happened. Wouldn’t be fair.  
“Hey”, she says while watching the brunette leaving into her house. So, Rebeca isn’t that tough like she wants people to believe.  
“I’m sorry. It wasn’t my business. You can do whatever you want, but please… Can you give us another chance?”, Carla knows he is desperate for her. That he still loves her a lot. Before moving to London, she never thought she would forget him. Get over him, not being in love with him anymore.  
But out of sight is out of mind.  
This shouldn’t happen when you love someone deeply. Guzmán and Nadia are still very much in love and how she recently learned same goes for Lu and Valerio.  
Real love needs more than an ocean to part.  
Then she remembers what Cayetana said a few minutes ago, about how everyone falls for her. Does Cayetana think Rebeca has feelings for her? Not that she cared a lot, still.. “I don’t think that is a good idea.”, she replies, it would get his hopes up and her mind is taken by someone else.  
“One chance. One dinner. Please. While you’re here. You can go whenever you like, no attachments. Just a dinner. Pleaseeee.”, he is begging her. She loves to have control, she loves it to manipulate, but somehow her head isn’t in it today.  
“Ok.”, maybe not her best decisions.  
“What? Really. YOU WON’T REGRET IT.”, she can hear him bump fist the air. Samu is cute. Like really cute, she has to admit that. “Tomorrow evening?”  
“I will message you tonight about it. Nothing to fancy, okay?”  
“Okay, nothing to fancy. Captured. Carla, I’m so glad –“  
“See you.” beep beep. She really has no nerves for it. She has opened up to Rebeca, had a real talk about Polo in a long time. Even when she did the talking, but Rebeca listened. She could see it in the other girls eyes… Maybe they will be good friends after all that happened…. Friends. Just friends.  
Her phone rings again. Not Samu. Please.  
Ander: Hadn’t have the chance to talk to you, beauty. Wanna come over later?  
She smiles.  
Carla: Omar knows you’re flirting? I would be honored to spend time with you 😉  
Ander: He is in for a threesome :P eight it is then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it :)
> 
> I know it is mean to stop right before the chill evening at Ander's,  
> but I hope I will finish the next chapter quicker than this one. I'm not quite sure  
> where I want the story to head right now. I want some Lu and Valerio Scenes, I want more of Guzmán and Nadia.  
> And of course I want Rebeca and Carla getting to know each other a lot better. 
> 
> So what do you think so far? When will Carla or Rebeca move on what they feel?  
> What do they feel?  
> Who do you think is going to make the first move?  
> If you like you can message me,  
> don't be shy :) 
> 
> Stay healthy <3 lots of love from germany

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys,  
> I hope you enjoyed it!  
> Please review and tell me what you liked, what you didn't like that much.  
> I'm open for any help!!  
> Tell me what you'd think while reading it,  
> tell me everything!
> 
> I'm very curious.
> 
> Thanks a lot!  
> See you in chapter 2! (I think I will release it tomorrow)


End file.
